


Cafe Trip

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Café, Food mention, M/M, Mentioned Heat, Unwanted photos taken, implied sex, mentioned pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Patton has fallen into his heat and while Thomas is out of the house coincidently and Virgil and Roman decide to get out the house for a bit and they decide to go to the café and they just talk things over.





	Cafe Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has been a while for me to update this universe and I have been so busy and I finally found the time to write more for this universe and I hope you enjoy this work.

Virgil is sitting on his bed looking through his phone. Ollie told him about Tumblr and he loves it so much. So, the Omega is looking through that app right now. It is so funny his stomach actually hurts with laughter. It is better to be loud laughing then what the couple are doing a couple doors down.

He hears the door open and looks over to see who it is and then he notices that it is Roman and his heart flutters. 

“Hey Virge. Figured I would duck in here for a bit because you are the furthest away from Padre’s room but I from that noise I think you can still hear it.” Roman says with headphones hanging off his neck.

“Nope loud as day.” Just to make his answer seem more real just after the words leave his mouth a loud moan comes from Patton’s room.

“I know this must be weird for you.” Roman says. “You have never been exposed to this. And it is a little to me. Patton has been is heats before, but he has always been alone. Logan seems to be helping him. And they are not trying to be quiet.”

Virgil is well aware that heats are awful, and he doesn’t mind that he is being a bit loud, but it is a little awkward that he has to sit here and listen to it.

“Maybe we should get out of the house for a little bit while these two are going at it.” The omega nods as another loud moan breaks its way through the house.

Virgil and Roman get ready to get out the house for a bit while talking about where they are going to go when they are out. They decide on going to a small café which is a bit of a walk away from the house just so it will take a little bit of time before they have to go back so hopefully they will be finished. When they get there Roman insists that he pays for the drinks and food because Virgil doesn’t have a job. This is because his therapist said that it would not be advisable for him to get a job because he would not be able to handle the stress due to his fragile mental state. 

“Ok. What do you want?” The alpha says looking at the man in front of him.

“Uhm. I’ll just have a small hot chocolate and one sausage sandwich. I really don’t want to be a bother.” Virgil says beginning to sink into himself.

“Ok.” Roman says and that catches Virgil off guard because he is used to Roman trying to convince him to get something bigger when it comes to this kind of thing.

Virgil is left alone as Roman goes up to the counter and buys the food and drinks for both of us. This is when he notices that people keep staring and pointing at him. He is not used to this kind of attention because he was locked in a basement for years. He forgot that everybody knows his name and what he went through all those years. He has had a number of emails from news outlets asking for him to go on national television and tell all of his secrets and he is not keen to do that. What he said in court was enough. They think they know Virgil but in reality, all they know is Charlie. The fake version of him that was created by the man who is now living out a good portion of his life in prison. Knocking him out of his thought is Roman who comes back with a tray.

“A coffee, tuna sandwich and a muffin for me and a large hot chocolate with a sausage sandwich and a muffin for you.” Roman says handing out the food. This isn’t what he asked for and Roman seems to pick this up.

“I have given up trying to change your opinion when it comes to buying food so I just buy it bigger for you.” The alpha says sitting across from him. 

“Can I ask Jack Smellington where is your brother?” Roman asks.

“He is staying at Ollie’s for the weekend. Something about wanting some time just with the two of them.” Virgil says.

Roman then mutters something that Virgil can’t hear and then he takes a sip of coffee. Virgil takes a bite of his sandwich before asking.

“What was that?”

“I said. More like they want time alone to suck on each-other’s faces.” Roman says with a smirk at me. “Have you seen the way they look at each other?” He adds when he see’s my confused face.

“That’s what that was.” Virgil says after having a moment of realisation. Thomas and Ollie have a crush on each-other.

“They have had a crush on each-other since they were teenagers. They just haven’t noticed that the other person feels the same way. Me, Patton and Logan have known for years. You were literally locked in a basement and you have noticed. They are so blind.” Roman says with a laugh. I laugh too because I am surprised to be honest. “We are all just waiting for them to catch up with themselves.”

They both laugh at this because it is crazy that they didn’t notice. It is actually funny that everyone else but them has seen this blossoming romance between them. This is when he feels a strange feeling in his chest. It is so different than anything else he has felt before in his entire life. The gentle laughter and the peaceful conversations and he knows in this moment that this is something that he wants for the rest of his life.

Virgil then see’s people looking at them then leaning in to talk and sometimes there are the people that are taking photos of them. This is completely overwhelming. He has been alone for his whole life and now everyone wants to know everything about him and he know sticks out like a sore thumb. The alpha notices what people are doing too.

“Are they bothering you?” Roman whispers to him. He nods.

“Let’s go then.” Roman takes Virgil’s hand before leading him out of the café while taking the remainder of the hot chocolate, coffee and the muffin and half of one sandwich. All of this is while Roman is glaring at the people who are taking the images. Mainly because it is completely invasive while people will talk this is completely inappropriate. 

When they leave they decide to slowly walk back to the house and hope that Patton and Logan are finished while talking about what is going on inside my head at that moment.


End file.
